


got me trippin, stumbling (the boy can't help it)

by SevenSoulmates



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: DILF Eddie Diaz, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, drunk buck, loose lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSoulmates/pseuds/SevenSoulmates
Summary: Buck gets plastered and calls Eddie a DILF.“What’s a DILF?” Eddie asks.Buck leans forward onto his crossed arms on the table, like he’s about to impart some wisdom on Eddie. He whispers, “Dad I’d Like to Fuck.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 627
Collections: Finished 911 Stories I Love, _private_





	got me trippin, stumbling (the boy can't help it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkreyesevandiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/gifts).



> TW: one use of a Riverdale reference. I apologize in advance.

It’s a boys night, or that’s what Chimney claims it is. 

Maddie is almost ready to pop. Since they haven’t gotten married yet, they can’t have a bachelor party, but they do have a kid on the way, which means life as a bachelor is officially coming to an end. 

Honestly it’s been so long since Eddie had Chris that he almost doesn’t remember what it is like not being a father. To think his life had changed so much since Chris came into the world. A lot had happened, some good, some bad, and yes, Eddie did have regrets, but being Christopher’s dad would never ever be one of them.

This is what Eddie had tried to explain to Chimney, and while the man  _ got  _ it...he just didn’t  _ get  _ it. 

“Listen, Eddie, you, me and Dupree gotta hit a bar one last time before my daughter gets here. One last time before I can never have one of these boy’s nights ever again.”

“Having a kid doesn’t mean you won’t ever be able to go out. Look at me. I’m going out with you, and I have a ten year old.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the same.”

“How is it not the same?”

“I don’t know!” Chimney says, and then as Buck passes by he calls out, “DUPREE! Drinks with me and Eddie tonight, yeah? Boy’s night!”

Buck looks at Eddie, and he can tell what Buck is asking without him even having to verbalize it.  _ You down? You’ve got Chris covered? You sure you don’t want to just hang at home? _

With a simple nod from Eddie, Buck nods at Chimney and tells him yes. 

Chimney marches away with glee and Buck just looks back to Eddie with a bewildered expression. “Who’s Dupree?”

Eddie just laughs.

The rest of their shift passes uneventfully and Chimney gathers the three of them and volunteers Eddie as the designated driver.

“Why me?” Eddie asks.

“Because you're the dad friend,” Chimney answers, climbing into the backseat to give Buck the front without even a halfhearted try at calling shotgun.

“I’m not the dad friend.”

“You’re the dad friend,” Buck cements.

Eddie scoffs. “What do you mean? I’m just the friend who is a dad.”

“Whatever you say,” Chimney pats him sympathetically on the shoulder.

Eddie rolls his eyes and drives them to their usual bar. He doesn’t actually mind being the designated driver. He doesn’t drink much at bars, likes to save his drinking for when he’s at home or with someone else he’s comfortable with. Sometimes he indulges when the 118 have their excursions but other than that, he hadn’t done much drinking except for when he and Buck hang out at one of their places.

The bar is not busy. It’s a Thursday night; most people still have work tomorrow. The three of them just got lucky that their shift change meant they had Friday and Saturday off this week. 

“Alright!” Chimney claps his hands together. “Eddie, you go get the drinks.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, but does what he’s told. He’ll let Chimney have his night. But Eddie knows that the second Chimney’s daughter is born, the man won’t mind not having these kinds of nights out all the time. Instead he’ll be grateful for all of the time in the world he has with his daughter.

Eddie gets himself a drink, deciding he’ll nurse it for most of the night. He knows his limits, unlike some people he knows (he glances out the corner of his eye to look at Buck who’s currently laughing over something Chimney said). Eddie smiles at the sight. Maybe it is nice to have one night every once in a while where they can let go and not worry about their responsibilities for a while.

*

Buck gets plastered.

It’s not like he means to, it just sort of happens. Chimney is drinking, and he’s encouraging Buck to drink and Eddie’s here so Buck knows he’ll be fine. Eddie is a good driver, and an even better one when he’s  _ designated  _ to be one.

Eddie is the one who’s been getting up to get Chimney and Buck their drinks all night long, and Buck is grateful because he’s pretty sure if he tried to stand up right now he’d just face plant onto the grimy floor.

Eddie looks really nice tonight. He’s got on a maroon sweater that makes his cheeks look pink under the LED lights. His hair is styled perfectly like it always is. Even over the smell of cocktails (“Listen,  _ listen!  _ I like my alcohol best when I can’t taste it!”) Buck could lean into Eddie and breathe in the scent of his cologne. God, Eddie smells good. One time, Buck had accidentally (not so accidentally) sprayed a bit of it when he’d been in Eddie’s bathroom one morning. So what if he sprayed just a tiny bit on his hoodie to take home with him? It wasn’t like he wore it to work or anything!

It just smells like Eddie, and it makes something in his gut churn, but not in the way where he might throw up, but like the way where he wants to throw himself on top of Eddie and maybe ruin their friendship.

Oh…shit. Maybe he should slow down on the drinks.

Rational thought is out the window by now. The drinks taste good, and Eddie smells fucking delicious, and Buck is on cloud nine right now. Eddie is smiling at him and he’s fond (oh, God, Buck is so  _ so  _ fond). Buck doesn’t want to look away from him. Never wants to look away. He keeps his hand on Eddie’s wrist, keeps his foot pressed into Eddie’s ankle. He wants to press more of himself into Eddie, press all the way onto him until every part of him is touching every part of Eddie.

Chimney is trying to point out girls in the bar for Eddie and Buck to pick up. Eddie has made it perfectly clear that he is not interested in dating right now. Not right after he just ended things (amicably) with Ana Flores. He is focusing instead on trying to figure out what he really wants, not what he thinks everyone wants him to want. Buck is so fucking proud of him.

Buck’s heart is gushing right now. Maddie used to sneak him gushers into his lunch box when they were kids because she knew they were his favorite. He would bite into them super hard just to get the satisfying squelching sensation on his tongue. That’s what Buck’s heart felt like right now. His heart is a gusher and Eddie has bitten right down on it. 

Chimney points out an older woman by the bar. “Buck, what about her?”

Eddie looks over at her. “She has got to be at least two decades older than him.”

Chimney shrugs. “So what? You dated Abby right? She was older.”

“Not by that much!” Buck protests. “She’s not as old as my mom.”

Chimney rolls his eyes. Eddie’s face darkens considerably at the mention of Abby and he excuses himself to get them another round of drinks.

Buck is already sloshed but he will take absolutely anything and everything that Eddie is willing to give him.

“Come on!” Chimney nudges him in the shoulder again. “She’s totally a MILF!”

Buck laughs but shakes his head. “Nah, nah. I’m not interested.”

“Why not?” Chimney near whines.

Buck snorts but runs a hand through his hair. He turns and looks over his shoulder at Eddie. “I don’t know, man. I’m kinda more into DILF’s right now.”

“Ooooh….what the fuck?” Chimney slurs. “You know a DILF?”

Buck laughs and points over his shoulder. Chimney follows his line of sight and nearly chokes when he catches who Buck is starting at.

Eddie is standing there, leaning over with his elbows on the bar. His ass is sticking out just a bit but holy mother of pearl his ass looks absolutely fantastic in those jeans. Buck cannot keep himself from ogling. Does Eddie know how perfect his ass is? Does he know how many women would kill for a badonkadonk like that? 

Buck would very much like to bounce a coin off that thing, and he would like that coin to be his lips.

Chimney looks absolutely horrified. Buck doesn’t know if he’s been saying all of this out loud or not, but Chimney is covering his ears not his eyes and he’s making a lalala sound like he wants to block out Buck’s voice. 

“I need to go home and be with the mother of my child. I can’t handle any more surprises today.”

Chimney smacks Buck’s shoulder and says, “Good luck, but I absolutely cannot be here to witness what’s about to go down.”

“What’s going down?” Buck slurs. 

Chimney shakes his head. “I don’t know whether I want you to remember this tomorrow or not…”

Before Buck can even process what  _ that  _ is supposed to mean, Chimney has disappeared. Buck sits up and uses his hands to prop himself up on the table. His hand slips and he nearly bangs his head against the table but stops himself just in time before face planting.

Eddie pops up back at the table. He sets their drinks down on the table and looks around. “Uh...where’d Chimney go?”

Buck blinks at him. God, Eddie is pretty in this light. Rainbow colors flicker over his face and it looks like a kaleidoscope. Like an absolute work of fucking art. 

How?!  _ How  _ can one person be this pretty?

“Buck?”

Buck sniffs. “Hmm?”

“Why did Chimney leave?”

Buck looks around. There’s still a decent sized crowd around, but yeah, Eddie’s right, Chimney is nowhere to be seen.

He starts giggling. “I-I think I made it awkward—” He grabs his drink and throws back a huge gulp.

Eddie looks ready to take Buck’s drink away from him. But he doesn’t. 

“What did you do?” Eddie asks instead.

Buck burps and ugh, okay, the after-taste of these fruity drinks definitely aren’t as good as the taste going down. Buck reaches over for Chimney’s abandoned drink. This one tastes just as bad going down as the aftertaste. At least it’s consistent and Buck knows what to expect.

“Buck?”

“Huh?” He looks up at Eddie who has an eyebrow raised in question. He’s still nursing his second drink. “Oh, he got all weird after I called you a DILF.”

Eddie’s confused face is absolutely  _ hilarious. _

“What’s a DILF?” Eddie asks. 

He won’t remember how embarrassing the giggle-snort that comes out of his mouth is. That’s the only consolation he’ll have after he says what he’s about to say.

Buck leans forward onto his crossed arms on the table, like he’s about to impart some wisdom on Eddie. He whispers, “Dad I’d Like to Fuck.”

Eddie’s reactions will always be Buck’s favorite thing in the world. Or, maybe Christopher’s. The little boy has to be the funniest person Buck knows, but his dad is in second place. His mouth is open, floundering like a fish and Buck wonders what would happen if he just put his finger in Eddie’s mouth. He has to force the thought from his brain before he can convince himself it’s a good idea and he should do it.

“Come again?” Eddie blinks.

Buck is over the moon. He cannot stop laughing at Eddie’s reaction. It’s so blank but also so expressive all at the same time. He sometimes had the most deadpan humor and Buck doesn’t know how but it makes him spit up his drink anytime he sees it. 

“I don’t know, Eddie, you’re just looking very DILFy lately.” He continues giggling, wiping away the droplets from his drink that escape his mouth. Some fall onto his shirt but they dry up soon enough. “You’ve always been a DILF.”

It’s true too. Buck doesn’t really mention it a lot but one of the things that initially drew him to Eddie in the first place is how great of a dad he is. Buck has never really had that, a parent who looks at him like how Eddie looks at Christopher. How Eddie adores and cares for Christoper. He is strong enough to admit that for a moment he had been jealous of a seven year old for having such a great dad that Buck never got to experience. Soon enough he was jealous of Eddie for having such a great kid. And then it was all he could do to be near them as much as he possibly could. 

Does Buck have some underlying unresolved daddy (and mommy) issues? Probably. But he doesn’t have time to unpack all that right now.

Eddie is still sitting there, staring at Buck like he can’t believe his eyes. He closes his mouth, before opening it and then closing it again. Buck sways a bit in his seat, catching himself again on the end of the table.

“But…” Eddie eventually starts. “...Does that mean...you want to fuck me?”

Buck downs the rest of his drink.

“Duh.”

If anything Eddie looks even more flabbergasted. He takes his drink and downs the whole thing in one go. Buck stares at him in awe. Man, how is he  _ not  _ supposed to be into Eddie? Eddie closes his eyes and shakes his head, hissing at the burn of the alcohol.

“You good?” Buck asks, hiccuping and leaning forward to wipe some spilled drink from Eddie’s chin. 

Eddie freezes, but he doesn’t flinch away. He looks up into Buck’s face and his cheeks turn pink as Buck grins at him. “Messy,” Buck murmurs.

“I didn’t know you were...into that kind of thing,” Eddie says. “Men. Older men with children.”

Buck shakes his head. “I’m not really. I don’t care about any other dads. They’re just dads. You are the only DILF I’d like to—”

Eddie grabs his wrist to get him to shut it. “Okay, I get it.”

Buck looks down at Eddie’s hand around his wrist and he moves the back of his finger against Eddie’s pulse. 

Eddie is staring down at their hands as well. He gulps, murmuring a quiet yet hopeful, “Really?”

Buck smirks, turning his hand over so he can trace the inside of Eddie’s arm. He traces his finger up Eddie’s arm, following the pattern of his veins, a barely visible blue through his tan skin. He stops when he reaches Eddie’s ring tattoo around his bicep. Buck can feel the raised flesh over Eddie’s skin as he runs his middle finger over the script inked on Eddie’s arm.

"Anytime, anywhere." 

Eddie breathes out a harsh breath, like he hadn’t been breathing at all the moment before. “Wow, okay.” Another moment passes, and Eddie blinks at Buck again. “I don't know what to do with this information.”

There is a heat in the air. Sharp and thick and expanding, wider and wider until the both of them are fully engulfed in it. It stirs in the core of him. But then it starts to churn and Buck realizes that the feeling of excitement is quickly turning into nausea. 

“You’re really out of it,” Eddie says.

“I think I’m gonna throw up.” Buck stands up.

Eddie gives a dark little chuckle, like some sort of moment has been broken. “Ah. Okay. So this wasn’t really—”

“No, no, Eddie, I’m really gonna—”

Buck can’t stick around to talk Eddie out of it anymore otherwise he is literally going to spew all over Eddie. So he makes a run for it.

*

Buck running for the bathroom is not even the most surprising thing to happen that night.

Eddie follows after his best friend not even a minute after he runs off. He finds him in the first stall of the mens room, bent over the—frankly disgusting—toilet bowl. He leans down anyway, rubbing Buck’s back, squeezing his shoulders in a way that he hopes is soothing. 

When Buck seems to come around again, Eddie chances going back out to get him a water. When he gets back, Buck downs the thing gratefully. Eddie helps him up and to the sink where he gets a paper towel wet and wipes his mouth like he does for Christopher whenever his boy gets sick. Buck is hanging off of him, groaning and apologizing. 

Eddie doesn’t know if Buck meant to get this drunk. He doesn’t usually, hardly ever. When they drink together at either of their houses neither of them ever felt the need to down this much. 

But the things Buck had said earlier this evening. Eddie’s skin is still thrumming with energy from the way Buck had trailed his fingers up his arm. Buck has always been attractive, Eddie has eyes. But he never let himself dwell too long on what attraction he might’ve had because there were always too many layers of complication piled on top of him, on top of Buck too, and on top of that, Buck is his best friend. Eddie has never felt as comfortable with another person his age than he does with Buck. And that is something he carried a lot of guilt about for a long time. He hated himself for all of the times he and Buck were able to communicate and work past their issues, because all it did was prove to Eddie that he and Shannon hadn’t been able to do that. Why couldn’t he have been that for his wife before she left? Before she died?

Why does it have to be his best friend?

Eddie didn’t realize what he felt was anything more than just...really intense friendship. A kind of friendship where Eddie needed Buck with him always, wanted to talk to him about anything and everything. The kind where he and Buck raised Christopher together and neither ever felt the need to date or fill the empty space that should’ve been filled with a romantic partner.

But Buck said he wanted to fuck him.

There’s no other way to interpret it. Eddie had spent the past twenty minutes helping a vomiting Buck and now trying to get him and his wobbling legs out to the truck, thinking about if Buck really means what he said.

He has to. Doesn’t he?

It was kinda hot. Really hot. Buck’s words and the way he looked at Eddie like he really,  _ really  _ meant it. Eddie can’t believe how much he  _ wants  _ Buck to mean it. Buck is leaning onto his side, even as Eddie makes it to his truck and is trying to usher him into the passenger's seat. He’s murmuring a string of incoherent words that Eddie doesn’t even bother trying to decipher. 

He decides that at this moment he shouldn’t be trying to get a rational thought out of Buck. He just has to wait a bit, wait till the morning, wait till Buck is sober to ask him straight out. He doesn’t want to just drop it on Buck out of nowhere, doesn’t want to freak him out, but he has to know what exactly Buck meant by what he said tonight.

He drives Buck back to Eddie’s place. Christopher is with his abuela tonight (once the pandemic started to die down, Christopher was wanting to spend as much time as he possibly could with her, and Eddie wouldn’t deny his boy that). He had the house to himself. 

Getting Buck from the truck to his house is a mess of falling over feet, and tripping over blades of grass. Buck’s weight makes him nearly fall over the step in front of the front door. Eventually he manages to unlock his front door and pulls the man inside, the man who currently still has his face buried in Eddie’s neck, and is still murmuring nonsense (Eddie thinks he hears something about how good he smells, but he tries not to think about it.)

Eddie doesn’t even bother trying to take Buck to the couch. It’s simply too compact, always has been, and Buck is already going to wake up with a massive hangover—no need to add on to it with back and neck pain.

Eddie very expressly does not think about how Buck looks sprawled across his bed. He rolls over, laughing to himself, and his shirt rides up a bit. 

“We’re in your room?” Buck slurs, looking about as he sits up. “Oh.” 

Buck starts unbuttoning his pants, and Eddie takes a step back, turning around for a moment and then back once the coast is clear. Buck is in his boxers and a t-shirt and he’s sitting on Eddie’s bed staring at him. He reaches out, stroking Eddie’s hand.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Buck smiles, biting his lip and looking up at Eddie with such  _ want.  _ “Eddie…”

Eddie grasps Buck’s hand and pulls it off gently. He tries not to flinch at the disappointed look on Buck’s face. “Listen, I don’t know if you really meant what you said tonight...but I think this conversation really needs to happen when you’re sober.”

Buck’s face falls but he nods. “I know...I know...but just so you know, Eddie. The answer will be exactly the same.”

Heat zings up Eddie’s chest and all the way over his shoulders up to his neck. 

He takes Buck’s hand gently and squeezes it. “What if that’s not the only thing I want?”

Buck smiles again, the melting happy-go-lucky look back like it had never left. “I want everything with you, Eddie. Everything. I wanna—” he hiccups. “I wanna hold you all day and run my fingers through your hair and climb in your brain and read your thoughts. I want you to keep looking at me, forever, and never look away. I want to be Chris’s—”  _ hic  _ “—I wanna be a dad with you. I want to be your family. I want everything in the world with you.” Eddie stares at him hard, even as the fog in Buck’s eyes disappear and his speech gets clearer. “And yes...I really  _ really  _ wanna fuck you. Or have you fuck me.”

He pauses, then adds, “Respectfully.”

Eddie breathes out a long sigh, something he didn’t know he had been holding this entire time.

“We’re supposed to be having this conversation in the morning. When you’re sober.” 

Buck thrusts out a hand with his pinky up. “The pinky promise is sacred. Just ask Maddie, she’ll tell you. When you make a pinky promise, you can’t break it. Even if you make mistakes, or fuck up along the way, in the end, the pinky promise will always be true.”

“Yeah…?” Eddie asks shakily. 

Buck holds his pinky up higher, beckoning for Eddie to join his. “Yeah. This one I’m making for you. Tomorrow morning it might take some coaxing to get me to admit it...but I promise my answer will be the same.”

Eddie reaches his hand out, taking Buck’s pinky with his. “Okay.” He chuckles lightly at Buck’s bright smile. “Okay.”

Buck leans forward and kisses Eddie’s fingers. Eddie brushes a finger over Buck’s birthmark, a thrill going through him as Buck leans into his touch, letting his eyes roll back.

Eddie leaves him for a moment to get him a glass of water to take before he goes to sleep, and then the two of them brush their teeth side by side(Buck still somehow conscious and on his feet) before Eddie steers Buck back to his side of the bed.

As they settle into bed, resting their heads on his pillows facing each other, Eddie asks. “Are you going to remember this?”

Buck’s eyes are drooping, but he still reaches a hand out to smooth over Eddie’s cheek. “Yes. You’re kind of unforgettable, you know.”

Eddie smiles into the warm fingers on his cheek. He then turns his head and kisses Buck’s fingers in the same gentle way he had done to Eddie before. 

“Don’t let me forget this,” Buck whispers, seemingly both to Eddie and to himself.

*

The morning comes, and with it, the shame. 

Buck remembers. As he wakes up, with Eddie lying peacefully beside him, he remembers the embarrassing things he said last night and cringes into Eddie’s pillow.

Eddie sniffs awake and stares at Buck as he buries his face in an attempt to smother himself. Eddie has a hand laying between their bodies, obviously the same hand Buck had been holding last night and— 

Oh. Right. Eddie had held his hand. Eddie kissed his fingers. Eddie hadn’t been put off or disgusted by anything Buck said. Eddie reaches a hand out the hand that is between them. A clear signal for Buck to join their hands together, if he wants.

Buck slowly slides their palms together, interweaving their fingers. Eddie’s eyes flutter as he gives Buck a soft smile. “Do you remember?”

Buck nods. “My head hurts like a bitch. But...yes. I remember.”

Eddie swallows and his chin wobbles in an uncharacteristic display of vulnerability. “And is the answer the same?”

Buck squeezes Eddie’s hand. “Yes. If you want it.”

Eddie schooches forward minutely and it’s unfairly cute. Buck keeps the thought to himself, but perhaps there is something on his face because Eddie gives him a light playful shove. 

“This,” Eddie says. “This is more than just...just sex, right?”

Buck blinks. “It could never be just sex with you. I would always want more. I think I told you all of the things I wanted last night. Eddie...I want  _ so  _ many things.”

“I know,” Eddie nods, pressing his cheek into their combined hands. He takes a deep breath. “I never...I’ve never really...done anything with—”

“A man?” Buck supplies. Eddie nods, looking relieved to not have to say it out loud. “So we’ll take it slow. We don’t have to rush into anything, especially not anything physical. Not if you don’t want to.”

Eddie breathes out a hot breath of air. “And if I do want?”

“Then we can do anything and everything. Just name it.”

Eddie thinks about it, blinking his eyes a couple of times before they come up to settle on Bucks.

“You said you wanted to fuck me…”

Buck nods. “Respectfully.”

Eddie grins, something so giddy and absolutely lovely that Buck’s heart (and nether regions) flutters. Then the smile turns sultry, and his eyes darken with mischief.

“What if I want you to fuck me disrespectfully?” Eddie asks, voice rough and gravelly, a finger stroking Buck’s middle finger up and down slowly.

Buck nearly chokes on his own tongue. He snakes a hand between them and up Eddie’s chest until it reaches his neck. Buck shifts, leaning forward until he can bring his face as close as he possibly can to Eddie’s. 

Eddie has his tongue caught between his teeth. Buck flicks his eyes from Eddie’s mouth to his eyes. 

“As you wish.”

And it’s the first kiss they share across a lifetime of many. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entirely to a Fergie/Black Eyed Peas soundtrack. Thank you to tkreyesevandiaz for asking me to fully write out the word vomit I spewed all over you in the group chat. 
> 
> Come visit on tumblr at the same username if you'd like! Thanks for reading!


End file.
